1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image analysis. More particularly, the present invention relates to image analysis for interactive applications.
2. Background Art
Interactive applications may include significant support for the creation of user-generated content. For example, video game applications may provide graphics editors to customize avatar appearances, level editors to design custom stages, music editors to compose new music, and other content creation tools. In this manner, users can enjoy the creative process of generating custom content. Additionally, by adding network services to the interactive application, users can easily distribute their creations to other users and participate in a larger development community. Thus, the value and shelf life of the interactive application can be extended without requiring significant additional work on the part of the application developers.
Unfortunately, there is often a steep learning curve associated with such content creation tools. Moreover, interfaces for such creation tools tend to be created ad-hoc and may not be uniform across different publishers and developers, rendering user skills developed for one creation tool potentially useless for another creation tool. Additionally, such interfaces often force users to create content using piecemeal, laborious, time intensive processes, often tailored towards ease of programming and implementation for developers rather than usability for end users. As a result, even the most dedicated users of the application may be deterred from creating custom content, thereby reducing the value of the application for users.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way to create customized content for interactive applications in a simplified and user-friendly manner.